


Ghosts of the night

by Cyan_Sparx



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyan_Sparx/pseuds/Cyan_Sparx
Summary: Sometimes ghosts do not want to evanesce by themselves. Sometimes they need to be chased away by a familiar face.
Relationships: Jess Black/Deputy | Judge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Ghosts of the night

**Author's Note:**

> I know the fandom might be dead, but damn, this game cointains such beautiful scenery, soundtrack and amazing characters, and after finishing Far Cry 5 twice in a row, I NEEDED to write something *.* so here it is, enjoy~
> 
> With all my love and respect to my favourite character in the game - Jess Black ♥
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Far Cry 5

Blackness.

She was hoping to see it after closing her eyes at night. The Cook was dead. She stopped seeing him in the daylight. Flames died slowly. Screams eventually subsided. The sounds of gunfire, explosions and car collisions were something she was used to. Peggies choking on their own blood because of her arrows piercing through their necks, hearts and heads were bringing delight to her broken soul. It made her feel like she still had a purpose: to make those unshaven bastards suffer and bring that fucking cult down.

It wasn’t so bad during the daylight. However, the daylight felt more black and quiet than night.

Because at the nighttime the burning, shrieking nightmares of her past came back to life.

For recent years of her life she’d been barely getting any sleep. She’d have either spent countless sleepless nights lost in thoughts in solitude, wandering in woods or getting boozed enough to lose consciousness. Sometimes she slept briefly, waking up before she could start dreaming.

How come she wasn’t tired, some might ask?

Actually, she was absolutely fucking exhausted.

Her ghosts and emotions remained shut inside her head, silent to the outer world. Usually.

That night Jess Black woke up screaming.

She sat up rapidly, panting quickly and shallowly. For a brief moment she couldn’t see, couldn’t recognize where she was. Her head was still filled with frightening shrieking. She was still blinded by flames enlightening her surroundings, taste bitter ash on her tongue. Smell roasted meat that made her sick.

For a few seconds, she was back to being that little, scared girl forced to watch her parents suffer a terrible, painful death of a human beast’s hands, countless years ago.

She was shaking. Her heart was thundering in her chest, like it wanted to break her ribs and rip out of her chest. She fought against pressing wave of nausea. Involuntarily, she searched for her compound bow. She found it right next to her, on the quiver with arrows. The familiar weight of the weapon always helped her pull herself together, especially in the moments of anxiety attacks. But her head was still pounding, rumbling with cries of agony and roaring flames. Clenching her teeth, Jess pushed herself to drop the bow and covered her ears with her palms instead, trying to shut the voices out. Blinking frantically and shaking her head, Jess finally managed to look around.

It was still dark, but it wasn’t a cage. It was a room. Above the Spread Eagle Bar, as Jess slowly recalled, where Mary May freely gave her and the deputy two separate rooms for rest. Shannon was sleeping in the room next to hers, right behind the wall. She wasn’t a heavy sleeper either, no way she didn’t hear the shout…

Palms fell from her ears, eyes landing at the door. As if she’d summoned her with a thought, Jess heard a door outside shut, then muffled, hasty steps in the hallway, and finally the door to her own room banged open, revealing Shannon with a gun ready to shoot in the entry.

“Jess!” she gasped, clutching the pistol in both hands. She stole a quick glance around before her eyes landed on the startled huntress. “What’s going on? I heard your scream.”

“Fucking assumed so,” she muttered in response.

Jess wiped cold sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand, and only then she realized how moist her skin, her clothes and even the bedsheets were. She pushed a blanket aside, her hands landed on the warm mattress. The voices quieted down, saliva slowly washed the taste of ash away. She released a shaky exhale, staring at her bared legs. Even in the dim moonlight she could see some of her countless scars.

Shannon, on the other hand, was staring at her with concern. With a frown, she observed how Jess ran her fingers through her slightly damp, messy hair. Her trembling breath was audible in the small space. The deputy could see from her spot she was still shivering. The sight was even more extraordinary, because she’d seen Jess headshot peggies with colourful curses on her scarred lips, burning them alive with fire arrows, and fearlessly hunting animals, even predators as terrifying as bears or wild cougars.

This piercing shriek, though… It was surprising nobody else came up here with a weapon.

Shannon wasn’t thinking about it. She wondered what could have aroused such reaction from this brave and strong woman.

Choosing to be cautious than blindly assume, she peeked at the hallways and stairs, fortunately finding both empty. No other sounds, but just quiet buzzing of a single lamp down the stairs. Then, she went back to Jess’s room and looked out through the window above the bed. She found nobody outside. She twisted the handle and pulled the window slightly open to let some fresh air inside. Eventually, Shannon lowered her gun and turned to Jess. She was sitting on the mattress in unchanged position, eyes shut and jaws clenched.

“Jess?” The deputy faced her, standing at the edge of the bed. “What happened?”

The woman didn’t respond. She didn’t even look up. Shannon sighed shallowly and lightly touched her shoulder. It felt hesitant. It felt warm.

“Hey-”

“It was just a dream,” the huntress finally spoke. Her voice was hoarse and devoid of emotions. No anger, not even fear that took over her body a few minutes ago.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Talk?” Jess lifted her head to look at her with grimace. “And how the fuck will that help?”

Shannon’s hand fell from her shoulder, its warm disappearing along with it. The deputy’s brows furrowed. It was more of concern for her friend than her harsh tone, though. She’d known Jess long enough not to take it personally.

“All you had to do was to say no.”

“Fine. Then no, I don’t wanna talk about it. Better?”

Shannon stared at her in silence. This time Jess looked back right into her eyes. Like she tried to challenge her, to dare her push further. If she did, she’d defend herself. And Jess’s definition for defence was attack.

The huntress felt vulnerable. Whatever her nightmare was about, it must’ve awoken her most primal instincts and maybe even triggered something she’d tried to bury in the depths of her mind long ago.

An argument was the last thing Shannon wanted at this time and under ongoing circumstances.

“It’s fine, Jess,” she said instead, in soothing tone. “I have them, too. I…” Shannon let out a short breath, and approached the door. She put her hand on the doorknob, throwing a glance in Jess’s direction. “I’ll let you be, then. Good night.”

Jess was examining her. Her expression, her posture. Black bangs fell on her forehead, hair down on her back and shoulders. Jess usually saw her in a ponytail. Its messy state clearly indicated she didn’t bother fixing it after getting up. She eyed the creased, black t-shirt with Cheeseburger Shannon got from the F.A.N.G. Center after she and Jess liberated it from under the cult’s control. She liked sleeping in it.

Yeah, she wore only a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Yet, she immediately ran here armed only in a single gun, ready to fight any threat. Regardless of who or what would it be.

Jess felt a slick tentacle of guilt creeping in her stomach for treating her so harshly. Shannon just wanted to help.

A pair of teal eyes was covered by fans of eyelashes, when the eyelids fell close.

“They come back every night.”

Confused, Shannon turned her head to face her.

“Who?”

“The ghosts. Every fucking night,” Jess repeated in whisper. “I still can hear their screams. I choke on the taste of ash and the smell of roasted flesh. They scream at the top of their lungs. They burn inside cages. And he’s laughing. He’s fucking laughing while he’s burning them alive…”

The huntress opened her eyes and met a pained look of Shannon’s grey ones.

“When we killed that motherfucker, I didn’t feel anything. I thought the memories of him and his victims would disappear, too, or at least fade away, eventually. But, shit, my stupid brain isn’t having any of it, you know?” Jess smirked bitterly, although it looked more like a derisive grimace. “He might be already dead, but I still see that fucker whenever I close my eyes.”

Shannon’s hand dropped from the doorknob as she fully turned to face Jess and leaned against the doorframe. She stared at her intensively, the moonlight causing her grey irises glow like fluid silver. Luckily for her, Jess didn’t see pity in her eyes. She kept quiet, but Jess could almost hear the cogwheels spinning in her friend’s head.

“So, yeah,” the huntress spoke again, her stoic expression veiled by shadows. “Like I thought. Talking about it didn’t help shit.”

A gleam of understanding flashed in Shannon’s eyes. Jess watched her slowly approach the bed before she sat on the edge, loosely holding the gun’s handle in both hands. The dim moonlight brought her attention on a red scar on Shannon’s forearm she earned a few weeks ago. A wolf bite. A reminder of one of Jacob’s judges.

Jess darted her eyes upwards, catching angry red claw marks on her arms and cleavage, along with scratches she got from scrubs in the woods. A long, deep cut on her arm, where Jacob’s bullet struck her. Still fresh, still under bandage.

Blood boiled in Jess’s veins. _Motherfucker._

Oh, how much she wished she could’ve shot his brain through his shaggy skull.

“I’ve never escaped from Jacob’s maze.” Shannon’s voice brought her out of her thoughts.

Jess looked at her with a deep frown of confusion. The deputy wasn’t looking at her, though. She stared at the floor between her bare feet. Her expression remained unreadable, eyes fogged with memories.

“I cannot,” Shannon added with a shrug. “Do you think I can sleep peacefully? You couldn’t be more wrong.” She chuckled, but it sounded empty. “Every time I close my eyes, I’m back in that cage. I’m surrounded by wolves devouring ‘the weak.’” She grimaced at the memory. “And then, the music box starts playing, and I’m no longer in the cage.” Grey eyes finally found teal ones. “I’m back in that maze. Jacob’s voice praises and encourages me to keep going as I’m ‘culling the herd.’ It seems to have no end. But it does end, eventually. And do you know what happens then?”

Jess didn’t realize she was holding back a breath until now. She’d heard rumours about horrors in old St. Francis Veteran Center, the ‘trials’. She had an idea of how Jacob had run his conditioning sessions, but Shannon never before told her what it really looked like. What he did to her. She exhaled, but the deputy didn’t give her a chance to come up with any respond.

“Eli… Eli dies because of me. I kill him. Again.” She finished. Then gulped. Then continued: “Everyone is here. And Tammy, and Wheaty… and you.”

“Me?” the huntress asked with raised eyebrows. “What about me?”

“If I don’t get a bullet from either of them, you shot me from your bow.”

Jess’s eyes widened in uncontrolled shock. Of all things she might’ve heard, she didn’t expect that. Of course, the news of Eli’s death was devastating to all of the Whitetail Militia members, including Jess, even if she wasn’t really a part of their squad. She knew how he’d died, too, but the thought of killing Shannon for it didn’t cross her mind. It wasn’t her fault. It was Jacob’s. It was all Jacob’s fucking doing. It wasn’t his first time, but it was his last. Shannon made sure of it.

Besides, back then, her mind was constantly occupied with the fact that Joseph’s older brother kept hunting Shannon like she was a damn juicy doe. Every time he succeeded, she was worried, if she’d make it out alive. Every time she blamed herself for letting those bastards take her. She swore to watch her back, and she failed. She felt utterly mad with herself, for her weakness.

“You’re all just so… Mad. Betrayed. And disappointed,” Shannon continued. “Being trapped in your own mind, with no way to escape is one thing, but seeing all your friends and allies pointing guns and bows at you for something you couldn’t even control feels even worse. Sure, you all might say it wasn’t my fault. It was all Jacob fucking my mind up. But it was me holding the rifle, and me, who released the bullet into Eli’s head. Nothing people say or do can change that.”

The way she shrugged at the last words, the way her tone lowered… Jess frowned. Shannon didn’t talk much in general, especially not _that_ much, so openly, and they hadn’t spoken about what happened in the Whitetail Mountains since Eli’s funeral. Perhaps they should have, because Shannon obviously was still blaming herself for what happened. And until now she’d kept it all within.

“I…” Jess started, but Shannon didn’t let her finish.

“Don’t worry, I know you wouldn’t shoot me. I hope so, at least.” The deputy wore a little smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “Sometimes, this nightmare ends in different scenarios, like I’m ripped apart alive by a pack of judges and I can’t even scream, or I choke underneath the bodies of every wretch I killed there. Frankly, it’s still better than letting your friends down over and over.”

There was a brief moment of silence, broken by Shannon’s soft sigh.

“I know you’ll probably say it won’t help shit either, but” Shannon’s fingertips brushed Jess’s hand. The huntress barely suppressed a flinch at the unexpected touch “I understand how you feel. And even, if it doesn’t help, you can talk to me about that. It’s not an obligation,” Shannon added, seeing Jess’s unamused look. “It’s an option. We’re a team, right?”

Her last words reassured her a tiny bit, but they couldn’t fully calm her down in any way. Jess didn’t even expect that. She was already pissed off, and now it only fuelled her rage towards Jacob. She struggled not to give in to sudden need to find his corpse and beat shit out of it. She hoped that no bastard dared bury his body. Crows need to eat, too.

Her parents. Shannon. Eli. Dutch. Pratt. Tammy. Wheaty. Herself. All of them suffered because of that bloody bastard.

A warm hand wrapped around her fist and squeezed gently. Jess didn’t realize how tight she clutched the bedsheets in her fingers. She suddenly noticed how strange it feels to have someone touch her like that. She hadn’t experienced it for a while, so much that now it felt pretty unfamiliar. Unfamiliar, but not that unpleasant as she’d expected.

“Yeah. Sure. We are.” Her anger subsided a little, the fist released the blanket, but the warm hand didn’t release hers. Suddenly, Jess felt a wave of exhaustion seizing her. “We’re just equally in deep, fucked up shit together.”

Despite yet another shift in the mood, a spark of amusement flashed in Shannon’s eyes.

“Wouldn’t like to be there with anyone else,” the deputy said in a joking tone, but she meant it.

Jess felt her cheeks warm up and she shook her head to hide it behind the dark curtain of her hair. She didn’t think her words would have such impact on her. It wasn’t the first time, but Jess thought she’d got used to it at this point. Apparently, she didn’t.

“One herald down, two more to go, and then – the final boss.” Shannon grinned openly this time. “And boom, game over.”

“You’re a fucking nerd, Shay.”

“Says the one who watched all Blood Dragon movies,” Shannon teased with gleams of joy dancing in her eyes, glad to hear her favourite nickname from her companion. Always a good sign that the worst part has passed. Momentarily, at least.

Jess rolled her eyes at her, but the deputy could swear she saw a corner of her mouth twitch upwards. Her thumb was drawing small circles on her friend’s forehand.

“Don’t get too happy about yourself, now, Hills.” The huntress shoved her a little. “Might kill you as effectively as a fucking bullet.”

“As optimistic as always, _Black_ ,” Shannon winked at her. “That’s why I love hanging out with you.”

“Now, you’re fucking trashtalking me.” Jess pulled her hand away from Shay’s grasp and lay back on the mattress.

“Say whatever you want, but you _are_ fun to hang out with.”

“Cut that bullshit out,” the huntress deadpanned.

“What? I’m deadly serious.”

“Asshole.”

“Charming,” Rook commented with a smirk.

“What, flirting with me now?” Jess asked with raised eyebrows.

“I don’t know. Does it work?” Shannon wiggled her eyebrows.

“No.”

_Kinda._

She caught a glimpse of mischief in Shannon’s eyes, as if she didn’t believe her. Jess’s mouth suddenly felt dry. _What the fuck are you doing, girl?_

Shay chuckled at her answer. Whether she’d taken it seriously and it affected her in any way or not, she didn’t let it show on her features nor voiced her thoughts out. It wasn’t a secret to Jess that the deputy was interested in women, but she never entertained the idea that Shannon could possibly have a thing for her.

Why would she, anyway? She could do much better than that.

At least, that’s what Jess was telling herself.

“That makes me think that our talk _did_ help some shit,” Shannon said with a soft smile, standing up from the bed. “You should try to rest a bit more, we’ve got lots of work tomorrow. Sleep well, Jess.”

She threw one last tender glance at her before she turned away and started walking towards the door. Jess stared at her back, listening to her quiet steps. Over the time they were liberating outposts together and hiding from peggies she got better in being stealthy, almost as perfect huntress as a mountain lion.

Yet another trait of hers to pick on Jess’s interest.

Shannon almost reached the door, but before she could leave the room and before the opportunity could be ultimately lost, Jess spoke up.

“Shay?”

“Yeah?” The deputy looked at her over her shoulder.

Man, did she felt awkward. In her language, ‘fucking pathetic.’ She’d always been taking care of her shit on her own. She’d learnt that the hard way. Why, just why couldn’t she do that and stay strong this time, too?

 _Because she fucking cares about you, moron, and wants to help you. She’s your goddamn friend. You’re a team_. She _said that._

When that annoying voice in her head, that suspiciously sounded like her own, shut up, Jess forced the words out of her mouth.

“Can you… stay?”

Shannon lifted her eyebrows. Then blinked.

And blinked.

“Just tonight,” Jess added quickly.

Astonishment at the unexpected plea disappeared from Shannon’s expression in the blink of an eye, smoothly replaced by that tender half-smile of hers.

“Sure.”

The huntress shifted on the bed, making space for her companion. A frown formed on her scarred face, when her heart started beating faster, something that only happened in moments of threat, during thrilling hunts, or when her arrow landed perfectly in a peggie’s eye socket. Never before had she felt excitement merely because of another person’s closure. Neither of her former partners had made her feel anything that was even close to _that_.

It seemed like Shannon was different than others even on some abstract, spiritual levels.

_The fuck is wrong with you, woman?_

Jess suspected what was wrong. It’d been wrong ever since Shannon arrived to the Lumber Mill and with no question helped her out with the Cook. This… _fondness_ and protectiveness she felt towards her saviour, let’s name it like that, kept escalating.

She wasn’t stupid, but she preferred to be better safe than sorry. Dare she name it in a straightforward way? No fucking way. Jess could telling herself countless reasons behind it, regardless of how ridiculous they may sound.

Shannon put the gun on the bedside table before she circled the bed and climbed on the spot by the wall, behind Jess’s back. She knew the huntress would be calmer, if she had her bow right in her arm’s reach. She might not have said it out loud, but Jess internally appreciated the gesture.

Shay pulled the blanket over both of them and Jess felt the mattress shift as the other woman was searching a comfortable position. Her heart skipped a bit. The single bed they were lying on didn’t allow much space for them, thus their bodies were almost mashed together.

Bloody hell, she was so warm.

“You know you don’t have to do this, right?” the huntress asked into the darkness. She mentally cursed her hoarse voice.

“If that helps you sleep better, I don’t mind,” Shay mumbled in response. The drop of adrenaline in her blood caused the tiredness of the entire day catch up to her.

“Okay.”

It wasn’t okay. Not really.

She was stressed now. For another several minutes she was lying vividly awake, her back still facing the other woman, trying to adjust her mind to her presence in her personal space. She tried not to think of _why_. She didn’t want to. It was too risky, too many insecurities, too many ways this… whatever _this_ was, could go wrong.

She wasn’t dumb. She didn’t try to deny that there was indeed _something._ No, she still wouldn’t name it straightforwardly.

A soft sigh escaped her scarred lips, her heartrate finally slowing down a bit. She listened to the silence, to Shay’s quiet, steady breathing. She assumed the deputy was already asleep. She could feel her body’s warmth pressed to her back. With no barrier between them, she felt Shannon’s legs brush against her own. It felt strange. Unfamiliar. Unfamiliar, but not unpleasant.

She felt stressed. She was confused. She was nervous. But she was safe.

Jess shut her eyes tightly to stop that annoying carousel of thoughts that didn’t even lead to any particular conclusion. Only kept spinning faster.

She wanted to grab a pillow and slam it above her head. Then, she remembered that, of course, she was sharing it with Shannon.

_Fuck._

She was tired. She was used to having little sleep, being always alert and vigilant, ready to enter fight or flight mode any time, but, for fuck’s sake, she was tired. So far, the only source of her motivation to keep going was killing. Hunting.

But now, she wasn’t sleeping rough, in wilderness, as she often did in the past. Alone. She was lying in bed, in a civilized room. With Shannon. And with that weird ass feeling in her chest and stomach.

And she thought she’d got another reason to keep going.

She was safe. She could try to get some proper, goddamn rest for once.

Jess forced herself to push all thoughts out of her mind, focusing on the sense of security. She took one last glance at the dark room, listened to the quiet, steady breathing of the woman next to her, and finally, releasing a faint sigh, closed her eyes.

The cult was yet to be defeated. The ghosts were yet to be faced again.

~ ~ ~ ~

Jess stirred in her drowsy state. Hey eyebrows knitted together, her body refusing to regain consciousness. A car passed by outside, someone pressed a honk. Jess cursed internally and snuggled closer to the source of heat.

She felt unusually warm and comfortable, her nostrils filled with soothing scent. Her pillow was much softer than she remembered. She slightly moved her arm up to pull a blanket higher.

Her hand found a body.

Jess frowned again, her brain slowly registering what she felt under her palm, and when realisation hit her…

Her eyes snapped wide open.

 _Fucking hell_.

Lifting her head a bit from her bedmate’s warm chest, Jess stole a peek at the other woman’s face… and slowly let out a breath she was holding.

Shannon was still asleep soundly. Her calm expression was at such ease, so pure and innocent, when she was in a state of comfort, undisturbed by pain, anger, or fear. Jess couldn’t behold it often. She didn’t think she’d noted it before. For the first time, perhaps, she paid attention to all those little details and appreciated the few hours of peace they’d been given.

Looking away from Shay’s expression, Jess looked down. She realised that either Shannon pulled her close to her at night or Jess herself snuggled to her unconsciously. No, she wasn’t a cuddler type – or so she thought. She felt her face warm up a little, and if that wasn’t enough, she noticed Shannon’s arm being wrapped around her waist and holding her close in place. It felt strange. It gave her a strange feeling of security.

Jess looked up at the opened window. Beams of sunlight illuminated the small guest room, night ghosts and shadows nowhere to be seen, as if the golden light burned them away. The clock hanging above a chest of drawers in the corner of the room pointed nine o’clock, which surprised her genuinely, for usually, at that time, they’d have been in the field and shooting peggies already.

That’s when another realisation (she’d stopped counting them) hit her.

For the rest of the night, she didn’t wake up a single time.

For the first time in years, she slept so long, so peacefully, so soundly. No nightmares, no enemies, no ghosts.

_How…?_

Jess shifted in sleeping Shannon’s embrace to glance at her again. Despite her squirming, her slumber didn’t seem to be disturbed in any way. On the contrary, her embrace on Jess’s waist even tightened. Her other arm joined the first one and pulled her closer. The huntress’s head fell back on Shay’s chest. She swallowed as she felt her heart racing. Again.

Shannon’s breath went back to even and deep. She was still asleep.

Jess bit her lip, mentally trying to adjust to her current position. The low sound of Shannon’s steady heartbeat underneath her ear gave her an indescribable feeling, but her own chest exploded with tingling heat. A peculiar thought crossed her mind that it felt like the best drug _ever_.

She didn’t really know what to do with her arm, the other one trapped underneath their bodies, so she hesitantly placed it across the deputy’s midsection. The hem of her t-shirt was slightly pulled up, revealing a piece of warm skin underneath, and Jess, ignoring a faint blush spreading on her cheeks, rubbed it with her thumb.

Goddamn, she was so warm.

As her mind slowly came to terms with her… untypical placement, her thoughts drifted to what had actually happened. She concluded that she was right. The talk didn’t help shit. Or not much, in that case. After Shannon had explained her point of view, Jess understood that the other woman had her own ghosts haunting her at night, yet she never openly spoke about it until last night.

The huntress didn’t think it’d cause her own fears go away.

But Shay’s closure… It appeared like it was enough to chase Jess’s nightmares away. Maybe hers, too. She made them seem like a bad, distant memory, if only for a brief moment. Jess didn’t feel if Shannon had woken up at night, she slept too well. She couldn’t be sure. Perhaps she should ask her later. However, the huntress wasn’t really convinced, if she really wanted to have this mawkish conversation in broad daylight. Dealing with emotions wasn’t something she was good at.

All those thoughts eventually gave her a headache. Exhaling softly and letting her eyelids drop, Jess slowly relaxed in Shannon’s grip. She shut her mind out, focusing only on her companion’s comforting scent and securing warmth of her body. She found that she actually enjoyed it. Maybe even a little more than she should, but she didn’t give a shit right now.

It felt weird. Unfamiliar. Unfamiliar, but not that unpleasant as she’d expected.

“Thanks, Shay,” Jess whispered to the sleeping woman.

She didn’t see the soft smile that appeared on Shannon’s lips.

_You’re welcome._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
